Demonic Strength
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Based on an Anime I've watched recently, the first chapter will be the only one that will closely resemble it. Basic story, it is a modern day Hyrule and Terminia, and Demons are assailing it. One demon chooses to help the human race for his own reasons.
1. Of Oni and Tenma

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"Tenma Incursion! Tenma Incursion! We have a Tenma Incursion in Ikana Valley! Requesting immediate back-up!" a loud, frightened voice yelled from a recording.

"That was three hours ago, the Tenma and their servants have a good foothold in Ikana already, they were discovered ten hours after initial infestation. Reports of higher Tenma species have been confirmed; types one through five are present at the time with a rumored Type Six Tenma as well. Any questions?" a man in camouflage asked his fellows that were listening to the recording with him.

"Do we really stand a chance against this many Tenma?" one of them asked.

"I can't answer that question, but our orders are to stop this incursion and that is what we are going to do,"

Elsewhere, within the great Ikana City, a city nestled within the canyon it was named after, the streets were being painted in blood as demonic beings and skeleton knights killed people who had not found refuge from them. Most of them had crazed, feral looks in their eyes that showed no signs of intelligence. But a few who were hanging back from the carnage, watching it with bored expressions. "Damn it all, not a single worthy challenge among them," one of them whined as it punched a nearby wall, causing several cracks to form around his fist and spread out through the wall.

"Stop complaining Eras, we are in the real world now," another one snapped, obviously just as agitated by that fact.

"There are some more troops coming this way, looks like they are armed to fight us at that. I'm sending our entire force their way," a third one stated, his eyes closed as all of the mindless Tenma and Stalfos stopped what they were doing and charged off to the south.

"Well that is cruel and unusual, I like it," a fourth one commented with a sinister smirk.

"So what? Only the strong deserve to make it this far," Eras growled as he crossed his arms.

"They are dying pretty quickly, only a few are getting through. They brought magically enhanced grenades, impressive preparation but they are under trained to deal with us," the third one reported, sitting down cross legged with his eyes still closed, "That takes care of that little problem, they ran out. We have twenty percent of our troops left, more than enough to finish them off."

"It amazes me what you Type Six Tenma's can do," The fourth one commented with an amused grin, "Too bad you are weak physically. If your weren't you would be the strongest type of Tenma. Wouldn't you agree Horsya?"

"I would Torsaf, I would give an arm and a leg to have the ability to control Stalfos, Type One, and Type Two Tenma by just thinking about it," the second one conceded, "But as Type Five Tenma we have superior strength and speed."

"Well this could be a problem, we have a group of six Hylians proving to be a problem," the Type Six Tenma stated, apparently annoyed, "Two are Evomancers, two are using special rifles designed to kill Tenma and Stalfos, one is using a small handgun that also is designed to kill Tenma, and the last one is a healing mage, which wouldn't be a problem if she would stop using curative spells on her comrades."

"How many are left Ashon?" Eras asked, getting interested.

"We have five percent of the remaining troops, and it is only those six on their side. I'm changing tactics, and I want to speak with this healer, I sense an unusual power coming from her. Moving Stalfos into strafing attack positions, Tenma being moved into ranged combat positions," the Type Six Tenma stated with a look of concentration on his face.

Several minutes later he opened his eyes and stood up as forty Stalfos followed by ten Tenma walked into sight. One of the Tenma carrying a tanned woman, who was unusually quiet considering the situation, over its shoulder. She looked like she was about eighteen years old at best, her fiery red hair was matted down with sweat, and her navy blue eyes were wide in terror. An expression of shocked fear was on her face as the Tenma that was carrying her dropped her in front of Ashon. "Hello there little girl," Ashon said with a cold and threatening tone, "Now tell me why you thought attacking us was such a smart idea."

She just stared at him in fear and didn't say a word. Ashon slowly began to lose his patience; he grabbed her by the collar and picked her up, making her look straight into his eyes. An evil laugh echoed throughout the street, but it didn't come from any of the Tenma. They looked around trying to find the source of the laughter, Ashon taking his eyes off the girl and dropping her as he did so. "Picking on little girls? How far you Tenma have fallen," the voice mocked them as several Stalfos suddenly exploded.

"What the hell?" Torsaf said as the rest of the Stalfos and the lower types of Tenma all exploded, a figure walking through it slowly came into sight.

Eras suddenly exploded when a small burst of blue flame shot out from the cloud of bone and flesh that had formed from the Tenma and Stalfos exploding. "Isn't it funny how weak they really are? A little blast of blue flame is all it takes," the voice said as the figure it belonged to exited the cloud as it finally settled down.

He was about six feet tall, with ashen white hair, white emotionless eyes, and pale white skin. His face had two red wing-like tattoos on either side of his face, meeting over the bridge of his nose, and a hollow blue triangular tattoo on his forehead. He was wearing a light blue tunic with a matching hood, a black form-fitting long-sleeved shirt under his tunic, black baggy pants, and ebony black boots. Over that he was wearing a dark blue breastplate, on his right breast was a moon symbol and on his left breast was a golden triangle symbol. He was wearing dark blue gauntlets with the same triangle symbol that was on his breastplate. His left hand was engulfed in blue fire and was clenched into a fist. "So who is next?" he asked, a bored expression on his face.

"An Oni, that explains it. I thought I had closed the portal behind me," Ashon commented, obviously annoyed, "Well what's done is done. Torsaf, Horsya, show him what real Tenma can do."

Almost as if they were possessed they charged the Oni, dark clouds of energy surrounding them as they did so. The Oni only smirked as he 'introduced' Torsaf's face to his flame-engulfed fist. Torsaf was sent flying backwards through a nearby wall and out of sight as Horsya pounded into the Oni's back with both fists, an explosion of dark energy and smoke billowed forth from where his fists met the Oni's back as he jumped back out of the way. "Is that all you can do?" the Oni's voice taunted as he practically flew out of the cloud, preparing to backhand Horsya.

Torsaf shot out from the wall and kicked the Oni in the side of his belly, knocking him off course and stopping his flight. "Cocky bastard, we're Type Five Tenma, it will take more than that to defeat us," Torsaf spat, glaring at the knocked down Oni.

The Oni chuckled evilly as he stood up; no worse for wear than when he started fighting. "Only Type five? I was hoping for a Type Eight at least. You aren't even worth releasing my level ten containment restraint," the Oni laughed, sending shivers down their backs, "But I suppose I will release it just to finish this quickly."

"Level ten what?" Horsya asked as the Oni crossed his arms over his chest as the blue flames died down on his hand.

The air suddenly grew colder as the Oni became engulfed in a blue energy field, the lights around him began to play tricks on looking eyes as the shadows seemed to dance around him. "Releasing level ten containment restraints," the Oni stated as the blue energy shattered around him as he relaxed his body.

"What was..." Torsaf asked as he suddenly found out that a gaping hole was in his stomach; he fell to the ground with a sickening plop as a pool of black blood formed around him.

"He...He is strong, way too strong," Horsya muttered, his eyes going wide as he slowly backed away.

"I think not," the Oni growled as he seemed to disappear, and then reappeared behind him, "There will be no escape."

The Oni slammed his fist through Horsya's back and out his upper chest, piercing through it like it wasn't even there. The Oni withdrew his hand from Horsya and then kicked him away. The Oni turned to Ashon who had an amused look on his face; in Ashon's clawed hand was the girl's throat, Ashon ready to slice it open at a moment's notice. "Well Oni? What will you do now?" Ashon asked with obvious amusement, and a hint of annoyance that the Oni showed no signs of caring about the girl.

"How, cowardly of you Tenma, hiding behind a mortal," the Oni snarled, his voice full of disdain.

"If it works," Ashon countered, a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"Who says it is going to work?" the Oni countered, and to his amusement Ashon's confident look immediately vanished.

"You wouldn't dare, you Oni don't believe in killing mortals," Ashon stuttered as his eyes went wide as the Oni's look didn't betray anything that would agree with him.

The Oni held his left hand out as a blue flame formed around it; he clenched his hand around the flame as if he was holding it as it shot out of both sides. One side shot out about a half a foot and the other shot out about five feet, the longer part of the flame began to widen and form into a helix with the very bottom shaved off. The flames began to recede, leaving behind a blue-green blade in the shape of the flame. "Mage-girl, I am going to have to ram this through your heart in order to get to the Tenma's, that is his type's only weakness. I am giving you the option to live or die. If you choose to die then may your gods have mercy on your soul, but if you choose to live you will have to live on as an Oni. You must choose now, even as I speak he is calling on his powers to open another portal into his realm, to call forth allies so that he can escape, and perhaps then transform you into a Tenma," the Oni stated coldly as he raised his weapon to be horizontally parallel to his head.

"What is the difference between you!" the girl shouted startling Ashon slightly, but not enough to make him stop watching the Oni or to let go of her, "You are both demon scum bent on killing off all of us Hylians!"

"I am giving you the choice, he will not, that is the difference. Now I have given you a choice, now make it," the Oni repeated, with a hint of indignance in his voice.

"I..." the girl started to say as Ashon tightened his grip on her throat, "I choose to live."

"So be it!" the Oni yelled as he rocketed forward from his standing position, his feet hovering above the ground as he flew at them.

He reached them in mere seconds, piercing through her heart and then through the Tenma's. The Tenma melted away into shadows as the Oni withdrew his blade and lay the girl down on the ground as he elevated her head with his right arm. He removed his left gauntlet, revealing that at the tip of each finger was a black claw tipped with a tiny spot of red. "Remember the choice was yours," the Oni said as he began to etch out a small bent line from ear to ear on her face, crossing the bridge of her nose.

Her red blood oozed forth from the wound as she began to shiver; after the Oni finished etching out the line he clawed his palm and let his blue blood fall into the wound on her face. The mark began to hiss and fizzle as it slowly healed over, leaving a blue tattoo on her face. The wound over her heart also began to heal over, as if it never existed. The Oni put his gauntlet back on and picked her up, "And now you are an Oni mage-girl," the Oni stated as he began to walk off with her.

"Wha..what is your name?" she asked as the feeling of power and strength flowed through her.

"I am Rinku," he stated as they suddenly were engulfed in blue fire and then disappeared.

And that is all for Chapter 1! Now for a few notes because I'm betting you are wondering what the hell is going on with this fic. First off, I bet some of you are wondering "Where is Link?", at least the lesser end of those with Japanese knowledge. Pronounce Rinku like this...Reen-ku...sound familiar? Rinku is Link's Japanese name. Now I bet you are wondering what the difference between Oni and Tenma is? Well in a nutshell Tenma are just plain demons, while Oni...Well lets start out at the beginning, originally Oni were benevolent spirits in Japanese Culture but as time went on they became darker and more evil. From what I've read Oni are also tragic figures, often a person can relate to them. Finally, why am I using Oni Link? It is supposed to be Fierce Deity Link, Oni was a mistranslation of the Kanji spelling Fierce Deity. Well to answer that question to those of you who like pointing insignificant facts like that out, Oni could actually be an accurate translation. In the Zelda Manga, Majora gives Link the mask and tells him that they are going to play tag and he is it. Now in Japan, the person who is "it" is called the Ogre, and Oni translates into Ogre. So Link becomes the Ogre. In the game itself, it describes the Fierce Deities Mask as a mask full of darkness, which is what a demon/ogre basically, is. So the Fierce Deities Mask can also be translated as Ogre Deities Mask, and Fierce Deity Link can also be translated as Ogre Deity Link, or Ogre/Oni Link for short. If you have any valid arguments, with evidence, against this feel free to put it in your review.

Now for my traditional questions, but first I'll state why I ask them. I ask questions at the end of my chapters because it encourages reviews, it helps me to find out what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, and I like listening to your opinions. Doesn't mean I will change the story but if everybody hates something I did, the chances that I will change it rise so that I can keep good reviewers. Now for the questions...

This is based on an Anime I have watched recently, what Anime is this based on? (A Virtual Cookie to the first reviewer to guess the correct answer.)

Who do you think the "mage-girl" as Rinku insists on calling her is? (A big theme in this fic will be reincarnation and the nature of life and death, that should give you a clue)

How would you rate this fic on a scale of 1-10, ten being the best?

With that said, push that little review button and give me one. Ciao for now!

Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	2. The Sealer Organization

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Author's Note: (Snaps fingers and a giant virtual cookie falls on top of Some Loser) Good to know there are people who watch real anime out there.

"So that is Hyrule," Rinku said looking at a vast modernized city from atop a bluff overlooking the southern edge of the city and a small lake that formed a natural boundary for the city, the sun slowly setting in the west, "Impressive."

"Master, why did you wish to come here?" the mage-girl asked, covering her eyes from the sun.

"I wanted to speak with your former employers," Rinku answered, a low evil chuckle coming from him as he smirked at something he was thinking about.

"You don't plan on destroying them do you?" she asked, a slight twinge of fear in her voice.

"I have yet to decide, now where is it?" Rinku demanded more than he asked.

"It is under the Temple of Time,"

"Good, now it would be to the far north, near that old castle?"

"Yes it is master,"

"Then let us go," Rinku said as he leaped off the bluff onto the top of a nearby roof.

"Wait! How am I supposed to..." she yelled at him, causing him to stop and turn around.

"Follow me, that simple, now come along,"

"But I can't survive a fall like that," she whined looking down at the fifty foot fall that she faced.

"You are Oni now," he reminded her, "Now jump mage-girl."

"This may be normal for you but it is all new to me," she whined to herself as she took a few steps back and then ran forward, jumping off the bluff.

She was heading straight for him as she went through the air, about to fall on him when he decided to take a step to the side letting her fall flat on her face. "First lesson, learn to control your strength," Rinku said to her with an evil smirk when she glared up at him.

"You could have catched me," she snapped as he knelt down and pulled her up by her hair until she looked straight into his eyes.

"And if I did, would you have learned anything?" he asked and then let go, immediately preparing to make another jump.

"I suppose not," she admitted as she got up, watching Rinku make a running long jump across a busy street to the next building, and then waited for her to follow him.

She began running towards the edge of the roof and when she reached it she jumped across to the other building, but unlike Rinku she only barely managed to grasp the edge of the roof, the rest of her body dangling in midair. "Master!" she yelled trying to pull herself up.

"Pull yourself up mage-girl," Rinku said, looking over the edge, smirking as he watched her.

"Damn you," she growled trying to pull herself up, and succeeded slowly but surely.

"Now, now, no reason to use such language," Rinku taunted as she managed to pull herself up and roll onto the roof, "I hope you are a quick learner, because I am not waiting any longer."

Rinku then charged off, jumping across the roofs at a quick pace as the mage-girl got up and followed him, but at a much slower pace. Several hours later she managed to reach the Temple of Time with Rinku no where in sight. The white towers and gothic architecture of the temple almost shining with a heavenly light in the night sky, contrasting sharply with the bright city lights. "Where is he?" she wondered as she suddenly passed out, a blue energy engulfing her body.

Later that night, inside a cell with steel bars, she woke up and looked around. "Great I have been captured," she whined and then wondered, "Why wasn't I killed?"

'Some friends you have,' Rinku's voice went through her head as his presence filled the cell.

"Master?" she said looking around her, "Where are you?"

'Outside the temple,' he answered with an evil chuckle.

"What do you plan on doing?"

Rinku only chuckled evily at that as his presence left the room. "Who are you talking to demon?" a solder in a white uniform asked walking in front of the cell.

"What, you aren't going to call me by what I am?" she challenged, curious about whether or not she was the only one who didn't know what an Oni was.

"That is the only reason why you are still alive demon, we don't know," he answered with a glare, spitting at her, "Answer my question. And tell me why you are dressed like one of our silencer teams."

"Nabooru Dragmire, former healing mage of unit 3-4 sent to Ikana, I only recently became what I am now," she answered him as an explosion sounded in the distance, "And I would suggest you don't go near there."

"What was that!?" he yelled as another explosion sounded, this one nearer, as the lights shut off leaving everything in darkness.

"My master," she said naturally to him, as if it had always been true.

"Your what?" he said as a huge explosion sounded in the large cell room they were in.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" Rinku's voice asked, coming from everywhere at once.

"Damn!" the solder yelled as he began to fire in random directions.

Rinku appeared behind him engulfed in blue flame, a wicked grin spread across his face, "You are way too slow," he said as he slammed his fist through the solder's stomach.

"Master, you came for me," Nabooru said happily as Rinku turned around.

"I put the energy in transforming you, I don't waste energy," Rinku said as he grabbed one of the bars and pulled that entire part of the wall out, throwing it aside afterwards.

"Well you know how to ruin the mood," Nabooru said dryly as she walked out to join him.

"Demon!" a loud female voice yelled as a huge wave of white light flooded the room, causing them both to be knocked off their feet.

"Well that was truly impressive," Rinku commented with a smirk as he jumped up and turned to face the source of the light.

Before him was a woman dressed in white robes, golden blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. "I am Zelda Eas Hyrule, leader of the Sealer Organization, I demand your immediate surrender or face the consequences," she yelled at him as another blast of white light rushed through the room, this time only knocking Rinku back, but sending Nabooru flying into a wall.

Rinku began laughing at that, as if he was actually really amused. "So you think you stand a chance against a true Daemon? You think you stand a chance against an Oni? Well then, don't disappoint me," he challenged as he became engulfed in blue flame that pushed back the light.

"You are powerful, but you can't defy the power of Nayru!" she yelled as she brought up her left hand revealing a golden triangle on it, and from it a golden wave of light flooded the room knocking Rinku back further while knocking Nabooru unconscious.

"Releasing, Power Containment Restraints level 10," Rinku said as the flames increased, "Level 9, releasing restraints to Level 8."

The blue flame disappeared inside him as the light seemed to reflect back at her as it stopped. "Impressive demon, but is that all you have?" Zelda taunted him with a hateful glare to match Rinku's viscious smirk.

"You impress me, you are not like any mortal I have ever seen," Rinku said, relaxing his entire posture, and then disappeared and reappeared behind her, holding a lock of her hair he had cut for himself in his hand, "But you are still mortal."

"And you are still a demon," she said as she brought up her hand revealing she had swiped an earing Rinku had been wearing in his right ear, only earning an evil but amused laugh from him.

"This is truly amusing, it has been a long time since I last met a being who could match my speed after releasing my restraints to level 8. I wonder how well you would do after I release them to level 7?" Rinku asked as the entire room began to go dark again, the light Zelda was producing being slowly snuffed out.

"I tire of this, what is it that you want? If you wanted to destroy me and my organization you would have already attempted to do so," Zelda asked with a bored tone.

"Very good, you continue to impress me, I return my servant to you, her powers are limited, but she shall assist your mission well," Rinku said as he walked towards a wall.

"Our mission is to kill all Tenma, your kind included,"

"But I am not a Tenma, I am a daemon, an Oni, as is she. We are different from the Tenma in many respects," Rinku stated sharply with a twinge of anger.

"Then what do you want us to do with her?"

"When she awakens tell her this, her master has commanded her to assist the Sealer Organization in their attempts to stop the Tenma. That is what you do, you accept my offer, I will return for her when I choose to. I trust you can see the foolishness in attempting to kill her," Rinku finished as he stepped through the shadows, disappearing inside of them as the room lit up again.

"So that was an Oni, the last time one of their kind was on this plane, it was a time of peace and prosperity for the world. It then became filled with war and hatred, do you think that will happen again?" an old female voice asked as it's owner, an old woman with white hair and red eyes dressed in a purple ninja outfit.

"Impa, what do you think I should do? Accept his offer or kill this Tenma and then him when he reappears,"

"That is no Tenma, the Tenma hide in the form of Hylians, that is an Oni. They always show their true form, because they all were born Hylian,"

Later on that night, in a business district of Hyrule, a fight had broken out between several low level Tenma and the police. "Requesting immediate backup, we are being held down by the rioters," one of them yelled into a radio inside on of their cars.

"Backup is on their way," a voice answered back as several large unmarked trucks pulled up beside them.

People dressed in dark black and blue filed out of the trucks, all carrying various weaponry. "Whoa who is that woman?" one of the police asked looking at one of the newcomers with a blue line tattood across the bridge of her nose and to both ears.

"Nabooru Dragmire of unit 7-2, be glad she is on our side," a young man stated as she charged forward over the barricades with unnatural speed.

Within minutes she had quickly dispatched with the Tenma and was walking back to the barricade. "Tenma Incursion silenced," she reported to the young man with a salute.

"Excellent, now then we need to be getting back to base..." he began to say when a wave of power rushed through the street knocking them all over.

"How annoying, you killed my Tenma," a sinister voice commented as a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Type thirteen! We have type thirteen Tenma here! Tenma Incursion level four!" someone began yelling into a radio inside one of the trucks as everybody opened fire on the figure.

Nabooru ran around to the back of it and attempted to punch it through the chest, ending only with her hitting air. "Nice try young one, but a mere Oni cannot harm me," he said as he lightly tapped her forehead, instantly knocking her out as he caught her in his arms, "Now what to do with you Hylians?"

"Drop her this instant," Rinku's calm voice echoed throughout the street.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will kill you," Rinku responded as a demonic symbol etched in blue flames appeared around the Tenma.

"Impossible!" the Tenma yelled, dropping Nabooru as he jumped out of the symbol, "You....You....Damn you!"

"I've heard that one before," Rinku said as the Tenma ran off, afraid of whatever that symbol meant.

I'm ending this chapter early, I just can't seem to get many good ideas for this chapter. Or at least enough coherent ones. Well I'm sure that has brought up plenty of questions for you all. And guess what? I'm not going to answer a single one of them anytime soon. Yep I'll be playing with your heads and make you wonder "what the hell is going on?" as much as the anime Serial Experiments Lain does (on a side note I actually understood what was happening when I watched it). In case any of you still have no idea what this is based on, it is "Hellsing". Excellent Anime that I don't own unfortanently, If I did it would have continued past the first thirteen episodes. This fic will not follow the plot to it however, only vague references to the original plot will be made, everything else will be different (including the increased presence of Rinku compared to Alucard). Now onto those questions...

What do you think so far?

What crazy thing will I do next?

What do you think that symbol meant?

And that is all! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!


	3. The Past and the Present

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"What, what is this?" Nabooru asked herself, surrounded by a blue mist, far too thick to see through.

"Muahaahaahaahaahaa, These toys are too much for you," a deep male voice laughed as the mist parted revealing a man in dark armor facing off against a young man in a blue tunic, white tights, golden gauntlets, brown boots, and a strange shield in his right hand and a glowing longsword in his left. "I don't think so Ganondorf Dragmire! I am Link the Hero of Time! I won't let you win!" the young man yelled at him, being pushed back from some unseen force.

The scene changed to a ruined landscape, walls and towers fallen over all around the same young man as a gigantic demon slapped his sword out of his hand towards a woman who looked like Zelda. The scene changed again to reveal a much younger version of the man, a version that hadn't even hit puberty yet, inside a large blue room. Opposite of him was a huge monstrosity with long tentacles for arms. "Majora! Your reign of terror ends now!" the boy yelled at the monster as he took out a mask and put it onto his face.

The boy let out an unearthly scream as he changed into something she recognized. "Master," Nabooru said as she beheld Rinku's form take shape over the boy's.

"Link! What did you turn into?" a small glowing bubble near him asked, it's voice female and afraid.

He ignored the voice as he walked forward to face the monster known as Majora, he took out the enourmass sword on his back, pointed it at Majora and said calmly, "You challenged me, now prepare to die."

The scene changed again to reveal the man fighting an enourmass monster on a long bridge over a demonic portal. The monster was constantly changing shape and was a mass of fire and shadows. The portal below them was a swirling vortex of red light, from within it a gigantic mass of bone, decaying flesh, and maggots was climbing out of the portal. The man took out the mask from his childhood and put it on his face, once again becoming Rinku. He then took out his sword again and pointed it towards the demon before him and smirked confidently. "So you turn to the power of darkness when the light fails," the demonic entity mocked, Rinku not faltering once as he did so.

"Whatever works, if it means saving one life, one town, one country, one world, I will take the consequences of my actions. Now feel the power of the Fierce Deity!" he yelled as he charged the demon, raising his sword high above his head.

The demon knocked him back and began laughing malevolently, "So you believe you have the power of a god? You possess the power of an Oni, a demon."

"I don't care!" he roared as he grabbed the demon's form and tipped both of them over the side of the bridge, "If I can't defeat you, I will take both of us back to hell!"

"You fool!" the demon yelled trying to grab back onto the bridge, "We won't ever be able to get back here!"

"I don't care!" the man yelled, "Gatekeeper of Hell, I offer our bodies to you! Now close the gate!"

As he yelled that a huge decayed dog-like head shot out from the mass within the portal and opened it's mouth, swallowing both of the beings as the portal began to close around all of it. "What is this?" Nabooru asked as the scene changed again, this time to a demonic landscape, and then she woke up.

The room she woke up in was painted black, a small round pool of boiling water was in one corner, a table with chair in another, the bed she was on had black sheets and was slightly stiff. "They have a sense of humor," she commented dryly, "I wonder what that dream was about."

"Alert, alert!" Tenma Incursion level Twelve! Stalfos, Tenma of level one through twenty have been located near the Kakariko district. All personal are ordered to report to the staging area immediately," a mechanical voice read off over an intercom in the room.

"Guess that's my cue," Nabooru said as she got in her uniform and ran out of the room.

'Mage-girl, I suggest you watch yourself on this mission,' Rinku's voice said in her head, 'I sense something they haven't detected yet.'

"Yes master, I will," Nabooru said out loud, getting a few looks from nearby people as she continued on her way.

Elsewhere, in the area that was once Kakariko Village, nestled underneath the great Death Mountain. Rinku stood atop a ruined skyscraper looking down at the Tenma and Stalfos filled streets below. "It is beginning again, carnage, destruction, hatred, I can taste it in the air. How invigorating," Rinku said to himself as he jumped off the roof to the ground.

He landed with a large bang, creating a crater where he landed, killing several Tenma that were below him and around him from the shockwave he produced. "Oni....Oni....ONI!!!!!" the less intelligent Tenma and the Stalfos began to chant when they saw him, and they soon began charging at him, weapons drawn, fangs bared, and claws stretched.

"You pathetic maggots can't ever hope to harm me," Rinku snarled as a blue fire spread out from around him, engulfing each and every one of them, completely destroying them all.

On the otherside of the district, the Sealer Organization were fighting off hundreds of weaker Tenma and Stalfos, keeping them from spreading any further. Among them was Nabooru who was fighting with her bare hands ripping apart the Tenma and Stalfos that came near her. "Demon!" somebody yelled from behind her, "We need you to go and take out the source of all of this! We can only last so long at this rate!"

"Alright," Nabooru said as she ran through the Tenma towards the center of it all.

Back with Rinku, he had met up with a dark skinned man in leather clothing. "So Link, you are back," he said confidently to Rinku, "It has been too long since we last fought."

"Ganondorf, I would have thought you to be dead by now. I am not that sweet innocent child I once was. I am Rinku now," Rinku said with a broad smirk, obviously amused by the way he said it.

"You may have changed your appearance boy, but you are still that scared little child that fought me all those years ago," Ganondorf taunted, adding an evil laugh for effect.

Rinku countered with his own evil laugh, surpassing Ganondorf's in both volume and spirit behind it. "You truly amuse me, I can't believe I once feared and loathed you. Now you are nothing but a feather in the wind," Rinku stated with a smirk still on his face, and then added with a taunting tone, "Meaningless."

"Meaningless am I?" Ganondorf asked, trying to make himself look hurt, "But I am not some normal Gerudo that I once was, nor am I some mere warlock. I have grown beyond that."

"So it was you I sensed, how ironic," Rinku said, obvious boredom now in his voice, "So you have become a Tenma, a high level one to avoid my ability to detect your taint."

"My taint?" Ganondorf asked with a viscious grin, "What makes you believe I am a Tenma?"

"So...you are..." Rinky stated as he began to laugh maniacly, clearly very amused about something, "Oh this is too good. I look forward to reducing your being to nothingness."

"Not now Rinku, we will fight another time, and I am now Ganon," he said as he disappeared with a sudden blast of fire enveloped him.

Rinku stood there for several seconds before he started laughing again, his eyes on fire with an intense desire to kill, his mouth drawn into a smirk with the tips of his fangs showing. He held his hand out and the blue fire sprouted out, soon followed by his gigantic sword. Several Tenma came running into his visual range causing him to spread his smirk into a viscious, and almost hungry, grin as he said, "You picked the wrong moment to show yourselves to me."

Back with Nabooru she was propping herself up against a wall as she was sweating profusely, "What...what is that?" she asked herself, "What is this feeling? I have such an extreme desire to kill something. Are they Master's feelings?"

"I thought I felt one of my descendants around here," Ganon's voice said as he landed near her with a pleased expression, which then turned to disappointment when he saw her face, "How disappointing, you are an Oni."

"Who...are you?" she asked, doing everything she could to repress her urge to kill him.

"Ganondorf Dragmire," he said simply, earning a look of supreme surprise on her face, "Or Ganon using my True Daemon name."

"You...You can't be my ancestor, he was a proud sorceror king of the Gerudo, not some demon," she said in disbelief.

"Oh but I am, and I was always a demon girl. Now you can assist me to kill my enemy, the Oni Rinku,"

"No..." Nabooru said, "I won't kill my master."

"Master? You are a Dragmire, you bow down to no one. Now come along,"

"I said no, go away!" Nabooru yelled as she prepared to fight him.

"Releasing Contaiment Restraint to level nine, level eight, level seven, level six," Rinku said as he suddenly appeared between the two, and then continued as his voice became progressively more demonic, "Level five, level four, level three, releasing restraints to level two."

The sheer amount of power that pulsated from Rinku as he spoke knocked down what buildings still stood on their foundations and caused the air all around them to chill to almost freezing levels as a thick mist filled the air. "Kiku, Kiku, ima anata wa watashi ni kiku, ama busu," Rinku said in a language only he and Ganon understood based on Nabooru's expression.

"Not now Rinku, we will eventually battle," Ganon said as several more Tenma appeared out of nowhere and attacked as Ganon vanished.

"Out of my way you pathetic worms," Rinku snarled as they all suddenly exploded in gooey red and black bursts.

"Master, is his name really Ganondorf Dragmire?" Nabooru asked cautiously as if expecting him to do something.

"At one time," he answered as he relaxed his body, stuck his weapon into the ground and said, "Locking Containment Restraints to level three, level four, level five, level six, level seven, level eight, level nine, locking Containment Restraints to level ten."

"Master why do you lock your power away when you don't use it?"

Rinku didn't answer as his sword disappeared and began to walk off, "Tenma Incursion silenced," he said as he also vanished in the flames around them.

And that is all for this chapter! I can't force myself to make these chapters very long can I? Well at least it is actually pretty good. Now for a few questions...

What do you think "Ama busu" means? (Respect points to anybody who actually knows what that means)

Aren't I mean? I go and bring your hopes up that I was going to reveal something really important to the plot of the fic and then I decide against it.

Who saw the whole bringing Ganondorf into this and causing conflict between him and Nabooru coming?

Why do you think Link is so happy that the portal is opening?

Do you like what I did to Link's personality?

Scale of 1-10, how good is this fic?

And that is all! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!


	4. Daemon vs Warrior

Disclaimer: All I own here is the plot and the alterations I've made to the setting and characters. **Turns to copyright lawyers** Now give me back my damn hammer before I sick SaneOrder on you.

"Not again," Nabooru muttered to herself as she stood inside a large warehouse filled with boxes and cages.

"Wretched daemon, in the name of Din I will banish your eternal soul to eternal damnation," a dark, righteous voice said as a man slowly stepped out of the darkness that filled the room.

This man was wearing all white, pants, boots, a long sleeved shirt, and gloves. He wore a black trenchcoat over that, on his back was a complex symbol that had the words 'Hell beasts banished' on it. His hair was short and navy blue, and his eyes were dark blue. "So you believe I can be stopped? Well I suppose I should tell you I have already come back from hell once," Rinku's dark voice chuckled as he too stepped out from the darkness, his hair however was a great deal longer than it was normally, it was almost down to his ankles.

"Foul dae mon," the man snarled as he withdrew a long thin rapier, "With my holy blade I will forwever banish you from this holy land."

Rinku let out an evil laugh as he began smirking, his eyes full of excitement and anticipation, "Come on then, don't disappoint me," Rinku said as he summoned his sword.

And then she woke up in a cold sweat. "What are these dreams I have been having lately?" she asked herself as she curled up in a ball on her bed.

Then an alarm went off, "Company 13-T report to the staging area, Tenma Incursion has occurred," a voice stated over the intercom.

"That's my cue," Nabooru said as she got up and started getting ready.

Elsewhere, in a darkly lit office, shelves of books lining the walls, a large window filling up an entire wall, and a desk with chair in front of it. Zelda was sitting down in the chair, reading some book written in an unusial and obviously cryptic language. "I know you are there demon, so just show yourself," Zelda stated, not even looking up from her book.

"Perceptive, just as your ancestor," Rinku stated as he seemed to meld out of the shadows filling the room.

"What do you want? I am done with whatever dark game you are playing. Why are you helping us?" she snapped, glaring at him as she stood up and light began to fill the room.

"My own kind? How many times does this need to be said, I am Oni, they are Tenma. The Tenma hide behind the guises of Hylians, Oni don't. Now as to why I am helping you, I have my reasons, nothing along the lines of domination or destruction of your kind. I can assure you of that," Rinku stated with a smirk as he walked over to the desk she was at and picked up the book, "It's written in ancient Hylian, I must say I'm impressed that it is still in such good condition."

"You can read that gibberish?" she asked, a bit more respect in her voice.

"Yes I can, and since I already know your next question I'll paraphrase it for you, it says that only the god of war can stop the god of mischief, that only the god of war can save the world from the guardian of hell," Rinku stated as he put the book back on the desk, "Nicely written, but it is a load of mortal bullshit. Gods are long since dead."

An hour later, in the middle of the city, Nabooru was fighting against an onslaught of Stalfos and lower level Tenma. Her unit taking them out as quickly as she was. 'Enjoy it, enjoy the slaughter of your enemies,' Rinku ordered through their link as she continued to fight.

When they finally reached the source of the Tenma and Stalfos, which was a rather old looking man in a dark business suit. Just as they were to engage him a flurry of small knives flew threw the air, tearing apart the Hylians behind Nabooru, and piercing through her wrists, ankles, and throat. "In the name of Din I will set your eternal soul to rest," a dark, righteous voice said as a man walked forward with a thin rapier gripped in his hand, "Amen."

"It…its him, the man from my dream," Nabooru stuttered looking up at him as he walked forward to kill the Tenma.

"Been a long time," Rinku said as the Tenma suddenly exploded in a flurry of blue flame, "Kafei."

"So deamon, we meet again. I see you haven't been put to rest yet," he responded with an almost carefree tone.

"Come for another beating?" Rinku asked, obviously bored already with Kafei.

"You managed to beat me the first time daemon, but now I am prepared for you," Kafei sneered as he drew another rapier from his trenchcoat.

"Oh really? Well then, lets see what you have!" Rinku roared out as he began to glow again, "Releasing all restraints to level 2."

Rinku's hair grew down to the middle of his back, the blue flames around him slowly disappearing within him, and his eyes took on an unearthly blue glow. "M…Mast…" Nabooru began to say when he stopped her.

"You already are losing blood, just sit back and watch the massacre," Rinku said with a hungry look towards Kafei as he summoned up his sword.

The entire area suddenly became filled with strange scrolls pinned to the walls with knives, wind sweeping around Kafei when there should have been none. "I sanctify this realm so that you can't use any of your cheap demon magics against me," Kafei stated with a smirk seeing Rinku's annoyed face.

"You annoying mortal maggot. So be it, let us begin!" Rinku yelled as he disappeared, reappearing a moment later as he struck down at Kafei.

Kafei blocked and redirected the blow with the rapier in his right hand and stabbed at Rinku with the other, catching him between his armor. "So you have gotten better Hylian, but not good enough!" Rinku yelled as he kneed Kafei in the stomach, and then grabbed him by the back of his coat.

Rinku then picked him up and tossed him against a wall, while removing the rapier that was still stuck in his side. As Kafei was getting up, Rinku took the rapier and threw it so that it pierced right through Kafei's forehead. Much to his surprise however, an insane laugh came from Kafei as another flurry of knives shot out from him, Rinku only barely bringing up a barrier of blue flame to stop them from tearing him to shreds. Kafei stood up and removed the rapier from his forehead, an insane smirk plastered on his face as he glared at Rinku. "You impress me as well Daemon. Not many beings could stop that attack, but evil is always vanquished, prepare to die!" Kafei yelled as he threw down his rapiers as he drew out two katanas, "I am good with my rapiers Daemon, but I am unstoppable with my katana."

"You disgusting maggot, you aren't even Hylian anymore, nor are you demon or daemon," Rinku insulted him with a look of pure disgust and disappointment, yet his smirk was still there on his face as he added, "You are nothing but a beast, a lowly sniveling beast."

"A beast? Ha! Better a beast than some unholy monster," Kafei mocked back, as he charged Rinku with inhuman speed and ferocity.

A tourrent of blue flame swept out from Rinku, forcing Kafei backwards, "You are not worth my time beast, go back to whatever master holds your leash. You disgust me," Rinku snarled as the flames increased and shot Kafei through the walls of the building, his hair going wild as it took on a life of it's own.

"Impressive demon," Zelda stated as she walked in followed by a contigent of solders, "But you attacked a member of the Holy Vanguard of Din."

Rinku snorted as his hair shortened and his eyes returned to normal, "I have lived far longer than any Hylian. I have seen the days of the earliest worship of the goddesses. This vanguard is nothing more but a group of zealots who will crumble under their own zeal," Rinku stated confidently as he started to walk out.

"They have the right idea about how to deal with monsters like you. Gibve me a reason why I shouldn't have you both killed now?" Zelda challenged as she formed an orb of white light in her hand.

"Because you are scared, you know you have yet to see my true power and you fear I may be far more than any mortal can handle," Rinku said with a dark chuckle as Zelda's face betrayed that fact, he looked over at her with his usual amused evil smirk, "You know what would happen if you dared to attack me. Now see to the mage-girl's wounds."

And with that Rinku disappeared as if he was never there in the first place. "See to her wounds," Zelda ordered as she turned to leave, "And I want people researching some way to control him."

Well that is the end of this chapter. I ran out of good ideas for this chapter. I bet those of you who have just started reading my fics are wondering why I chose Kafei as a long-term rival for Rinku (we all know he's coming back so I'm not going to try and hide it). Those who have been reading my fics for a while now will know why, it is an allusion to another fic I've written. In other words I've used Kafei in this role before. Now onto the questions!

Bad chapter or a good chapter?

Favorite Character? Why?

Least Favorite Character? Why?

Any suggestions?

And that is all, now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Nabooru once again found herself in another strange dream, this time she found herself back in Ikana City, watching herself get captured by the Tenma. Watching Rinku appearing and slaughtering the Tenma, and herself becoming an Oni. Then the scene changed again, this time to an ancient temple in the middle of a desert, she saw a young boy walking into the temple. The scene changed again to show the young boy talking to a young woman next to a small hole he looked like he could fit through. The boy crawled through the hole and Nabooru looked at the woman, "How…is that possible?" she said as she studied the woman's face, "It's…me?"

"Yes it is," Rinku's voice said as he appeared from a shadow, and then he demanded, "Now why are you in my dream?"

"Your dream?" Nabooru asked, honestly confused at his statement, "I thought these were my dreams."

"How long have you been seeing these?" Rinku demanded with a darker, more serious tone, his face almost betraying the fact he was slightly embarrassed by this situation.

"For the past couple of nights," Nabooru said, almost afraid of him now.

"These are my memories mage-girl, I don't appreciate you seeing them," he stated as he started to walk towards her, a dark and furious glare on his face.

"It isn't my fault!" Nabooru yelled, starting to break out in tears, "I don't understand any of this! Why do you blame me? I didn't want to see them!"

Rinku stopped for a moment, looking between Nabooru and the woman in this dream, his glare slowly disappearing as it was replaced by an amused look as a smirk crossed his face. "I see, so the name wasn't just a coincidence," Rinku stated as he allowed to scene to continue, the young boy coming back out with a pair of silver gauntlets.

The woman was captured by a pair of old witches before the boy could give her the gauntlets. The scene changed again to show an adult version of the boy wearing the gauntlets move a giant block out of the way that was on the other side of the room and went into the other side of the temple. The scene changed again to show the man fighting a monster in iron armor, as soon as he won the monster was replaced by the woman from before. The scene changed once again, showing the man fighting the two witches, reflecting their magic back at them, and then fighting some fused version of the two. "Why are you showing me this? I thought you…" Nabooru began to say as she looked on in wonder at the whole thing.

"This was me, back in the ancient past, the sword I am using here is the Sword of Evil's Bane, the legendary Master Sword," Rinku stated with a slight smirk, ignoring her question completely.

"The Master Sword? But how…." Nabooru asked awe struck at what he said.

"That young woman's name was Nabooru, the Spirit Sage, leader of the Gerudo people during her time," Rinku continued as the scene changed to show a fortress nestled inside a valley, just bordering a desert.

"I'm a descendent of the Ger…" Nabooru began to say, slowly catching on to his train of thought.

"The reincarnation of the Spirit Sage, just as Ms. Zelda is the reincarnation of her ancestor," Rinku stated as the scene changed once again to the bleak landscape of the battle between the younger Rinku and the giant pig demon.

Off behind a wall of flame a younger woman who looked like Zelda stood, right next to the Master Sword. "Such a long time ago, in such a different timeline," Rinku reminisced, his expression almost seeming serene and innocent, like his younger self.

"Master…" Nabooru said as he slowly snapped out of it.

Rinku chuckled lightly as the scene changed again, this time to the meeting he had with Ganon. Rinku's expression changing again, this time one of anticipation and a strange hunger, "How funny it is, this man…nay he is no longer a man, he is neither man, Tenma, or Oni. But something far greater…he was my first enemy, the first who challenged my power, and now he challenges me once again," Rinku said, his voice becoming more and more excited as he spoke, blue fire forming around his body, "I look forward to wrenching his blood from his body and throwing his tattered form into the wind."

"Master, if he is greater than the Oni, how do you plan on killing him!" Nabooru yelled in concern.

"I am no mere Oni, I am far greater than that," Rinku laughed out evily as his entire form became engulfed in blue fire.

The entire scene changed, this time it was not some memory, this time it appeared to be a glimpse of the future. Hyrule was in flames, most of the buildings had been toppled over as two mighty roars issued out as literal waves of black and blue fire shot out from the center of it all. "This coming battle shall tear this corrupted mortal world asunder and upon it shall be wrought a new world, a world without the falseties of civilization," Rinku roared out in what could only be described as joy and anticipation.

And with that Nabooru woke up in a cold sweat, shaking at what Rinku had just said, at what he had shown her. "So much…It was just so much, how could such a thing happen?" she asked herself as she tried to calm herself, "I could smell it, the blood of millions of people, the fear that filled the air and land, the rage, the hatred, and all of that sadness. How could our world become so much like hell?"

'That was no hell,' Rinku's voice chuckled through her head, 'Eons of blood, hatred, perversion, depravity, death, fear, sorrow, and darkness created hell. That….was nothing.'

"What should I do?" Nabooru asked, more to herself than anything else.

'It is your choice, nothing you can do will stop it, Ganon and I shall fight, and our fight will destroy this city, and very likely the entire world,'

"I have to tell Ms. Zelda," Nabooru said as she got dressed and ran out of the room.

Elsewhere, on top of a rundown old building that stood in the shadows of skyscrapers and a grand temple, Rinku was laying down with an amused look on his face. "Maybe I should pay the Master Sword a visit, to see if I can still weild it," Rinku said as he disappeared in a flash of blue flame and reappeared inside the temple before a pedastel.

Rinku walked behind it and pushed against what seemed to be a solid wall, only for it to fall inwards revealing a hidden room. In the middle of the room was a large pedastel with stair leading to a sword that was lodged within it. Rinku walked to the sword and looked down at it with a fond smile, "It has been a long time," Rinku said as a familiar warmth flowed through the room, "So you remember me as well."

The room began to change, instead of old, rundown walls they changed into pristine marble walls. Instead of a moss covered floor it was a glimmering crystal floor. And instead of having a dead dark light flowing through a broken window, it was bright vibrant light flowed through a stained glass window. "It has been a long time Link," an old elderly voice said from behind him, "You have changed in all of these years."

"Rauru, I would have thought you to be dead by now," Rinku stated coldly as he turned around to face a pudgy old man.

"And I you, I see you decided to escape death through becoming a demon. I thought you were better than that Link," Rauru said as he smiled, "None the less it is good to see a familiar face."

"I didn't try to escape death, I experienced it at the hands of the Gatekeeper of Hell," Rinku said with a superior smirk as he folded his arms, "I transformed into a demon to defeat one, in the process I was brought down with it to hell. I spent hundreds of years trying to escape, growing ever stronger as I did so. When I returned I found that our world had grown corrupt, full of lies, full of forced kindness, full of half-truths. Hell was bad, but at least it was honest."

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Raura asked, a little taken back by his statement, "Hell is full of lies and deceit, that is one reason why beings go there."

"You are deceiving yourself, I was sent there because I went through the Gatekeeper of Hell, unlike the demon I brought with me, I was not devoured by it. I tore through it, destroyed it. That is why Tenma have been able to come to this plane over the years, because I killed the Gatekeeper," Rinku stated, calmly and confidently.

"You….killed an immortal?" Raura stated dumbly in pure shock and surprise.

"I did old man," Rinku stated with a sadistic grin, which slowly turned to anger and frustration, "Bah, you try my patience."

And with that Rinku disappeared in a flurry of blue fire, leaving Rauru to think about what he had said. Elsewhere, in Zelda's office, Nabooru had finished telling her about the dream and Rinku's prediction of what was to happen in the near future. "So that is the demon's goal," Zelda said as she looked over another ancient text, "He is predicting something that another Hylian predicted two hundred years ago. 'The Daemon of the Black Hell shall face the Daemon of the Blue Twilight, their battle shall tear Hyrule asunder. In the end only one shall be left standing, if it is the Daemon of the Black Hell the world shall be brought into a new age of terror and darkness. Should it be the Daemon of the Blue Twilight the world shall be brought into a new age of freedom and choice.' It doesn't make sense, how could a daemon of any kind lead to such a good outcome?" Zelda asked herself as she looked up at Nabooru, "You said that Rinku was once a hero did you not?"

"According to what he told me, he was some sort of legendary hero of old, wielding the Master Sword," Nabooru said as the last word caught Zelda's attention.

"The Master Sword, the Legendary Hero of Time, Link….Rinku and Link, the names sound so similar. So that is what happened. The legend is still going on. And the other daemon could only be….Ganondorf, Ganon the King of Evil. The two most ancient figures in history, the first hero and the first villain in our history are once again facing off, this time for far greater stakes than for Hyrule," Zelda said in awe of what she was now faced with.

And I'll end it there, plenty of plot twists and foreshadowing in this chapter. I must say I like where this is going, wish I could actually keep a coherent thought involving this fic longer than three sentences. Oh well, Rinku's personality is actually pretty tough to write considering how fickle he must seem. No questions for this chapter. Now push that review button and give me one. Ciao for now!


End file.
